Petite soeur
by space1994
Summary: Petit OS sur Sirius- Pas facile quand on est la petite sœur d'un célèbre maraudeur et qu'on veut en inviter un autre au bal de fin d'année


Petite sœur

-Tu veux quoi ? s'écria Sirius en me lançant un regard ébahit.

-Tu m'as bien entendu, je voulais savoir si tu voulais m'accompagner au bal de fin d'année. Dis-je en soupirant.

-Au…bal.

Je le regardais se liquéfier devant moi. D'un coup il était devenu tout blanc et je pouvais presque voir les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient ses tempes. Je poussais un nouveau soupire, je voyais déjà le « non » se former sur ses lèvres. Mais j'avais pris la décision de ne plus avoir de regret donc je poussais jusqu'au bout.

-Oui tu sais le bal, cette soirée ou les filles rêver d'être au bras du garçon qu'elle aime. Dis-je, son teint devint crayeux. Je mettrais une jolie robe, toi un beau costume, tu viendrais me chercher à ma salle commune ou alors on se rejoindrait devant la grande salle. Après on passerait la nuit à danser, boire du jus de citrouille et discuter avec James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Alice et Franck.

-James…

La Sirius avait carrément viré au vert. Je me reculais légèrement au cas où il aurait eu envie de vomir sur mes chaussures.

-Oui James, mon grand frère, ton meilleur ami.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, signe qu'il était mal à l'aise et avait besoin de reprendre contenance. J'en profitais pour jeter un coup d'œil pour vérifier que personne n'arrivait. C'était plus difficile que je ne le pensais de d'avoir une conversation avec Sirius sans que James ne vienne tout gâcher.

-Bon, écoute Sirius, je sais que je te prends un peu au dépourvu mais mon cours d'arithmancie va bientôt commencer. Alors j'aurais bien aimé une réponse.

-Euh…

-Ou tu sais quoi, je te laisse y réfléchir et on en reparle plus tard.

-Ouais ! D'accord pas de problème. !

Je regardais le meilleur ami de mon grand frère partir presque en courant. J'aurais pu me sentir vexer mais je m'attendais plus ou moins à ce genre de réaction. Je pris la direction de ma salle de classe. Une fois arriver dans le couloir ou les autres élèves qui avaient choisi cette option attendait, je me mis à l'écart. Je regardais mes camarades, il y avait des élèves de toute les maisons mais surtout des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles. L'un d'entre eux me fit un signe de la main auquel je répondis par un sourire distant.

La porte s'ouvrit et le professeur nous fit rentrer. Je rentrais la dernière et constatait que tout le monde s'était déjà installer ensemble. Je pris une table seule comme a presque tous mes cours. Je sortis mes affaires de mon sac et commençait à faire les exercices affiché au tableau.

Pendant que je manipulais les chiffres, une partie de mon esprit s'évada vers les raisons de mon isolement.

Enfaite c'était très simple, je venais tout simplement d'arriver à Poudlard depuis deux mois. Depuis ma naissance j'avais ce qu'on appelait la maladie des os de verres. Mes parents avaient fait tout leur possible pour me protéger. Aménager notre maison pour minimiser les risques de coup, s'il ne pouvait pas me garder à l'intérieur de la maison je devais toujours être accompagné par quelqu'un. Quand à mes onze ans j'avais reçu la lettre d'admission à Poudlard, ils avaient discuté tous les deux pendant toute la nuit, pendant que j'étais assise sur les escaliers dans les bras de mon frère. Ils avaient finalement décidé que je n'irais pas. Ma mère était passée à un mi-temps pour me faire les cours à la maison.

J'avais donc toujours vécu chez moi, enfermer dans la bibliothèque ou à me promener avec Bunty notre elfe de maison dans le jardin. Heureusement j'avais James. Mon grand frère hyper protecteur qui faisait plein de bêtise a lui tout seul pour compenser celle que je ne pouvais pas faire. Il transférait ses souvenirs dans ma pensine pour me permettre d'expérimenter plein de chose.

Récemment on avait changé ma potion, et le résultat était extraordinaire, je pouvais me cogner dans un objet –tant que ce n'était pas trop fort- sans me casser quelque chose. J'avais eu envie de vivre une vie normale mais j'avais encore peur.

C'est aussi à ce moment-là que James et Lily s'étaient mis ensemble. Alors si mon frangin avait réussi à séduire Lily Evans alors que ce n'était pas gagné au départ, je pouvais bien aller à Poudlard. J'avais dû batailler ferme contre mes parents et James. En fait seul Remus et Sirius m'encourageaient. Finalement je les avais tous eu à l'usure et au début de la sixième année j'avais fait mon entré dans la célèbre école de magie.

Ça avait été un peu bizarre parce que n'étant pas une première année je n'étais pas arriver en barque, dommage. J'avais pris les calèches avec mon frère et ses amis. Tous les regards dans le train m'avaient mis mal à l'aise. Les réactions des gens en apprenant que j'étais la sœur de James étaient encore pire et je serais bien rentré sous terre si je l'avais pu.

Dans la grande salle c'était pareille. On m'avait fait patienter dans un autre couloir que les premières années puis j'étais entré pour me placer derrière eux. Une fois tous les petits passé on m'avait appelé.

Malgré mon envie d rejoindre mon frère a Gryffondor, je savais que cette maison n'était pas faite pour moi. Trop turbulent. C'était aussi l'avis du Choipeaux qui jugeait que la douceur et la loyauté de Poufsouffle me conviendrait mieux.

J'avais toujours du mal à me faire des amis. Pas parce que mes camarades me rejetaient, non ils étaient adorables et faisaient des efforts pour m'inclure. Mais à cause de ma timidité et de ma peur de me faire mal. Dans les file pour rentrer dans les salles je me mettais toujours à l'écart pour ne pas être bousculer et me faire mal. James aurait tué le responsable.

Soudain une voix interrompit le cour de mes pensées.

-Je vois que vous avez presque fini miss Potter, c'est très bien. Vous êtes légèrement au-dessus du niveau des sixièmes années.

Je rougis en sentant le regard des autres sur moi. Le garçon de Serdaigle me refit un sourire.

-J'aimerais vous mettre en binôme avec Timothy. Vous pourriez l'aidez a consolidé son niveau. Henry vous voulez bien échangez de place avec Kate.

J'échangeais un regard désolée avec Henry et allait m'installer avec le garçon de Serdaigle, comme ça il s'appelait Timothy. Il me fit un sourire chaleureux.

-Salut moi c'est Timothy, désolé de t'avoir fait changer de place.

-Oh non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui suis désolée, ton ami a dû changer de place.

-Henry ? Ne t'en fait pas. Il commençait à en avoir marre que je lui pique ses réponses.

-Ah bon ?

-Non, mais je lui demandais toujours de l'aide et ça l'énervait au bout d'un moment.

-Ah.

-J'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas de m'aider un peu a "consolidé mon niveau".

-Non pas du tout.

Je passais la fin du cours à l'aider avec ses exercices. C'était plutôt sympa et Timothy était un bon élève. Il suffisait juste de lui expliquer d'une autre manière que celle utilisé par le professeur pour qu'il finisse tout seul.

Une fois le cours finit je bavardais un peu avec lui tout en rangeant mes affaires.

-Si jamais tu as du mal dans un cours, je pourrais t'aider. Je me sentirais moins redevable.

-Merci mais pour le moment j'arrive à m'en sortir. Dis-je mal à l'aise.

-Ok.

Nous étions maintenant dans le couloir. Je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour dire autre chose mais au même moment quelqu'un passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me tourna légèrement de sorte que je me retrouvais le visage contre son torse.

-James ! Lâche-moi !

-Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

-Tu es le seul qui me fait des câlins dans cette école. Lâche-moi maintenant. Dis-je en me débattant faiblement. Tu me fais honte.

James me lâcha dès que je commençais à bouger. Il faisait toujours attention à ne pas me blesser. Une fois quand nous étions enfants, nous jouions ensemble et il n'avait pas fait attention. J'avais eu le poignet cassé. Après ça papa et maman lui avaient interdit de m'approcher pendant trois semaines. Ça avait été horrible pour nous deux.

-Tiens salut, euh

-Timothy.

-Salut Timothy ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? Demanda-t-il en lançant un regard froid à mon nouvel ami qui déglutit bruyamment.

-Rien James. Timothy est mon voisin en arithmancie et comme je l'ai aidé pour ses exercices il proposait de me rendre la pareille.

-Hum, je vois.

-Bon, je dois rejoindre Henry. Ça a été sympa de te parler Kate. A la prochaine.

-A la prochaine. Dis-je en le voyant partir précipitamment.

-T'es content de toi ! J'arrive à me faire un ami et toi tu lui fais peur !

-Crois-moi ce gars ne voulait pas être ton ami. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en des ados Kate. Tout ce qui les intéresse c'est…

-Le sexe ? Bon sang James je n'ai plus cinq ans. Je sais très bien ce que vos hormones agitent chez vous. Je ne pense pas que Timothy sois du genre pervers contrairement à quelqu'un que je ne citerais pas. Criais-je en le dévisageant. Et puis si c'était le cas, ça me regarde. Qui te dit que je n'avais pas envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec lui. J'en ai marre que tu joues les grands frères hyper protecteur.

James me regarda avec un air surpris et choqué. J'entendis un gloussement et détournait le regard de mon frère. Lily avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche. Remus souriait a ses coté. Peter me fit un clin d'œil en levant le pouce en l'air. En fait seul Sirius me regardait avec un horrifier.

-Bon je dois rejoindre le reste de ma classe en botanique. Leur dis-je à tous. Quand à toi ne viens pas me parler tant que tu voudras empêcher tous les hommes de la terre de m'approcher ! Dis-je en pointant mon frère du doigt.

Alors que j'étais déjà en train de partir j'entendis mon frère se lamenter.

-Ma petite sœur. Quand est ce qu'elle a grandi ?

-Tu l'as bien mérité après toute les petites sœurs que d'autres ont dû protéger de toi mon amour. Le consola Lily.

Je rejoignis les Poufsouffles dans la serre. Il restait une place près d'Annabeth, ma voisine dans le dortoir. C'était une petite brune très douce et gentille. C'était avec elle que j'avais le plus parlé. Elle me fit un grand sourire et agita la main pour m'encourager à la rejoindre. Je lui rendis son sourire et allait me placer à côté d'elle.

Après botanique nous avions potion. Je restais avec Annabeth devant la porte. Elle me lança un regard surpris puis un sourire étincelant. Je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise, je tenais mes livres serré contre moi et sursautait dès que quelqu'un bougeait un peu trop près de moi. Annabeth s'en rendit compte et elle écarta doucement le garçon qui attendait devant nous et qui s'agitait un peu trop en parlant de Quidditch.

Une fois dans la salle je cherchais une place à l'écart ou me mettre. Timothy m'interpella et me dit de m'installer derrière lui et Henry avec Annabeth. Je jetais un regard interrogateur à ma nouvelle amie qui alla s'installer aux places indiquées. Elle commença à parler avec Henry. Je remarquais que ses yeux étaient plus brillants que d'habitude et que lui avait un peu de rouge sur les joues.

-Hé ! Je voulais m'excuser d'être partit un peu vite tout à l'heure. Henry m'attendais et puis ton frère avait l'air de vouloir me tuer alors…

-Pas de problème. James est un peu trop protecteur. Il n'a pas l'habitude de me voir parler à d'autres personnes que lui ou ses amis. Mais on a eu une petite discussion et il ne t'embêtera plus.

-Ok, je n'aurais pas voulu que tu m'en veille.

Du coin de l'œil je vis deux filles de Serpentard me montrer du doigt en chuchotant avec un air dégouté.

-Annabeth tu les connais ? Demandais-je en désignant discrètement les deux filles.

-C'est Jade Brooks et Mary Flint.

-Tu sais ce qu'elles ont contre moi ? Je ne me souviens pas leur avoir fait quoique ce soit.

-Jade a un gros béguin pour Timothy. Rien que le fait que tu lui parles est comme si tu lui avais fait quelque chose.

Nous nous sommes interrompu quand le professeur Slughorn a commencé son cours. Annabeth était une super partenaire en potion. Plutôt que de tout de suite lancer la préparation elle prit le temps de préparer les premiers ingrédients pour qu'on ne soit pas déborder. Je suivais ses directives car j'étais un peu moins bonne dans cette matière.

Jade pouvait se rassurer, Timothy était plutôt mignon mais il ne m'intéressait pas du tout. Mon cœur était déjà pris par un grand brun aux yeux gris d'orage. J'étais tombé amoureuse de Sirius tout au long de la première année scolaire de James.

Comme mon grand frère m'envoyait par hibou certain de ses souvenirs, j'avais assisté à sa rencontre avec Sirius, Lily, Remus et Peter. J'étais témoin de la formation des maraudeurs. Quand pendant les grandes vacances James avait invité ses amis je les connaissais déjà tous à travers lui. Ils m'avaient tous traiter avec gentillesse et m'avait inclus dans leur jeu quand ils étaient à la maison, tant que ce n'était pas dangereux pour moi.

Si je considérais Remus comme une sorte de grand frère, Peter comme un cousin, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à considérer Sirius comme un membre de ma famille. Pas quand tout en lui me fascinait. Pour lui j'étais comme une petite sœur. Je savais combien il souffrait du rejet de sa famille et combien son amitié avec mon frère était vitale pour lui.

C'est pour tout ce qu'il était, le Sirius fier et farceur qu'il montrait ou autre et le Sirius doux et blesser qu'il montrait a ses amis que j'avais fini par tombé très profondément amoureuse de lui.

Une fois le cours finit je remplis un flacon de la potion que nous venions de faire avec Annabeth et allait le rendre au professeur. Je suivais mon amie qui discutait avec Henry. Timothy se trouvait à côté de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre eux deux ? Lui soufflais-je. Ils sont bizarres depuis tout à l'heure.

-Ils sortent ensemble depuis un mois. Me répondit-il en rigolant. Ils ne savent pas encore comment se comporter l'un avec l'autre. C'est mignon et drôle.

-Oh.

Nous étions dans la grande salle à présent. Timothy et Henry nous laissèrent pour rejoindre leur table.

-Kate !

Je me tournais pour voir qui venait de parler. C'était James qui me faisait des grands signes pour venir manger avec eux. Je tournais la tête et l'ignorais. Cet idiot croyait vraiment que j'allais lui pardonner aussi vite ? Si je le faisais ce serait comme lui donner l'autorisation de m'envoyer dans un

Couvent. Je m'installais avec Annabeth à notre table. Ses amis nous accueillir avec chaleur.

-Alors Kate, ça fait quoi d'être super proche des trois plus beaux mecs de Poudlard ? Finit par me demander Laura l'une de mes camarades de chambre au bout d'un moment.

-Quoi ! M'étouffais-je.

-Ba oui, en tant que petite sœur de James tu peux les voir autant que tu veux.

-Euh quand tu dis trois tu fais référence à qui ? Sirius, Remus et mon frère ?

-Oui. Peter est mignon mais de la a le ranger dans la catégorie "plus beau".

-James est mon frère alors je ne le trouve pas si beau que ça. Pour Remus et Sirius, je suis proche d'eux mais plus comme une petite sœur. Ils sont tous d'avis d'aider mon frère à me couver.

-Tu en as de la chance. Moi je donnerais tout pour dormir dans le même couloir que Sirius. Soupira Laura.

-Tu parles tu finirais a Azkaban pour viole. La charia Eddy.

-Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose ? Demandais-je mal à l'aise.

Je relevais les yeux pour croiser le regard de chien battu que m'adressais mon frère. Tant pis pour lui, ça lui ferais les pieds. A côté de lui Sirius avait l'air perdu dans son pudding. Je décidais de lui laisser jusqu'à demain avant de retourner lui parler.

Le lendemain après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuné, j'allais trainer un peu dans la bibliothèque avant mon cour de rune. Je m'installais à une table avec un livre.

-Est-ce que je peux m'assoir ?

-Lily ! Oui, bien sûr. Dis-je en relevant le nez. Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens ?

-Je ne peux pas venir te parler sans arrière-pensée.

-Si mais comme je me suis disputer avec James hier…

-Tu as raison. Soupira-t-elle. C'est ton frère qui m'envoie. Il est très triste que tu lui en veille, tu ne voudrais pas faire la paix ?

-Non, si je lui pardonne maintenant il recommencera à intimider tous les garçons qui voudront me parler.

-Je sais, crois-moi, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi mais le souci c'est que ton frère nous casse les pieds à tous depuis hier à se lamenter. Tu ne voudrais pas avoir pitié de nous et aller lui parler. Tu peux avoir recours au chantage affectif pour arriver à tes fins.

-Bon très bien.

-Ouais ! Hurla une voix provenant de l'étagère derrière nous. Je vis mon frère en sortir. Je jetais un coup d'œil peu amène à Lily qui me lança un regard désolé. James venait à peine de nous rejoindre que Mme Pince arriva l'œil flamboyant et le visage rouge de colère.

-Monsieur Potter ! Ou vous croyez vous comme ça ! Sortez tout de suite. Je ne veux pas vous revoir avant un mois c'est compris.

James bredouilla quelque parole inintelligible avant de s'éloigner. Remus qui le suivait semblait consterner par la bêtise de son ami. Lily allait les suivre quand je l'interpelais.

-Lily !

-Oui.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler un peu. Si tu as du temps.

-Bien sûr. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on parle ici ou tu préfères aller dans le parc.

-Le parc.

Je rangeais mes affaires rapidement et allait reposer le livre que j'avais sorti. Lily m'accompagna jusqu'à un banc qui se trouvait à l'ombre d'un chêne. Il était tôt mais il faisait déjà très chaud.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Est-ce que tu peux me promettre de ne pas en parler à James ?

-Est-ce que je pourrais le regretter ?

-Non, au pire tu pourras nier.

-D'accord, je n'en parlerais pas à James.

-Voilà tu sais qu'il y a le bal de la fin d'année. Hier, j'ai demandé à Sirius d'être mon cavalier.

Je laissais un peu de temps a Lily pour assimiler ce que je venais de dire.

-Il a répondu quoi ?

-Pour le moment rien. On doit en reparler mais je pense qu'il va dire non.

-Qu'est ce qui te faire dire ça ?

-Il est devenu blanc. Et quand j'ai parlé de James il a viré au vert.

-Ah.

Nous nous sommes-tu. Je commençais à être mal à l'aise. Je n'aurais pas dû lui en parler. Mais Lily était l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que je connaissais et c'était une fille.

-Tu es amoureuse de lui.

-Oui. Avouais-je d'une petite voix.

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi Sirius a l'air d'avoir avaler un balais depuis hier.

-Tu penses que je n'aurais pas dû lui demander.

-Non, tu as bien fait. Mais ça risque d'être dur pour lui de te donner une vraie réponse.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es la sœur de James. Tu es intouchable dans sa tête. Connaissant un peu Sirius il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à toi comme ça. Et pour lui ça reviendrait à trahir James s'il acceptait. Mais d'un autre coté il t'aime beaucoup, je ne sais pas si c'est de la bonne façon ou pas, et il ne voudra pas te faire de mal.

-On en revient toujours à James. Tu sais j'ai toujours pensé que si James avait été une fille. Lui et Sirius aurait été parfait ensemble.

-Pas forcément. Regarde James est du genre farceur et pourtant il est avec moi qui suis plutôt calme. Sirius est pareille. Je pense qu'il lui faut une fille calme.

Je haussais les épaules. Lily me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter.

\- Laisse-lui du temps et puis s'il te dit non ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Il y a plein d'autre garçon. Comme ce Timothy. Il est mignon et en plus ça crevé les yeux que tu lui plais.

-James n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. Dis-je en rigolant.

-Est-ce que je peux avoir un câlin moi aussi. Intervint la voix de mon frère.

J'eu un sursaut de panique et jetais un coup d'œil alarmer aux alentours. Je me détendis en voyant James à quelque mètre. Il était avec Remus. Pas de signe de Sirius ou Peter. Je lui adressais un sourire.

-D'accord mais seulement si tu arrêtes d'effrayer les garçons qui m'approchent.

Il eut un temps d'arrêt et fit mine de réfléchir.

-D'accord, je n'intimiderais plus ceux qui tenteront de t'approcher.

Il me prit dans ses bras.

-Je vais finir par être jalouse. Rigola Lily.

James me lâcha pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement.

-C'était une blague James mais j'aime bien quand tu m'embrasses comme ça.

Lui et Lily prirent le chemin du château main dans la main. Remus et moi les suivions d'un peu plus loin.

-Tu es consciente qu'il va les intimider pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne tente de t'approcher.

-Oui, mais c'est le plus gros effort qu'il pouvait consentir alors je m'en contenterais. Et puis je parle déjà avec quelque garçon.

Remus se mit à rire doucement.

J'allais à mon cours de rune. En chemin je croisais un groupe de Serpentard dans lequel se trouvait Severus Rogue et Lucius Malfoy. Ils passèrent en me lançant des regards mauvais mais ne firent rien.

Il avait essayé quelque temps après mon arriver. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles James ne voulait pas que je vienne à Poudlard. Il avait peur que je me fasse blesser parce que certaine personne voudrait se venger de lui à travers moi.

Manque de chance pour eux j'étais très doué en défense contre les forces du mal. Depuis ils me laissaient tranquille.

Je repensais a la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Lily. Peut-être avait-elle raison en me conseillant de laisser du temps Sirius pour choisir s'il voulait m'accompagner au bal. S'il ne me répondait pas, j'aurais ma réponse. Je pourrais toujours y aller mais seule.

Dans deux jours il y avait une sortit pour Pré au lard. J'avais l'intention de m'y rendre pour acheter des plumes, de l'encre, et peut être une robe de bal. Annabeth m'avait proposé de venir avec elle, Henry, Timothy, Laura et Eddy. J'avais accepté. Je l'avais juste informé que j'irais d'abord boire une beurre bière avec mon frère.

Pendant la pause déjeunée je rejoignis mon frère à sa table. Il était à coté de Lily et Remus. Peter se trouvait en face de Lily, Sirius à sa droite. Je m'installais à côté de lui. J'avais le cœur qui faisait du cent à l'heure et des loopings dans l'estomac.

Je vis ses mâchoires se contracter et il sembla blanchir a vu d'œil.

-Salut Peter et Sirius. Vous étiez où ce matin ?

-On été dans le dortoir. Siri se sentait mal. D'ailleurs t'es sûr que ça va vieux. T'es tout blanc ? S'inquiéta Peter.

-Ouais. C'est rien.

-Vous savez quoi je n'ai pas très faim. Je vais y aller. Je devais rejoindre Annabeth. Dis-je en me levant rapidement en sentant mes yeux me piquer.

-Attention ! M'interpella Sirius.

Je me pris le pied dans le banc que j'enjambais. Je commençais à perdre l'équilibre. Je sautillais pour retrouver mon équilibre et en faisant ça mon pied heurta la table. Je poussais un petit cri de douleur. Une main m'attrapa par le bras et me stabilisa. Je relevais les yeux pour rencontrer les deux prunelles grise et inquiète de Sirius.

-Kate ! Ça va ?

-Aïe. Ma cheville, j'ai mal.

-Ok attend, on va aller à l'infirmerie.

Sirius me souleva dans ses bras. Remus, James, Lily et Peter s'étaient levés aussi. James avait l'air très inquiet. Il nous rejoignit devant la grande porte.

-Kate ! Ou est-ce que t'as mal ? C'est grave.

-James, respire, je ne crois pas que ma cheville soit cassé.

-Sirius passe la moi. Je vais la porter.

-Non, ça va nous ralentir. Dit-il en secouant la tête.

Sirius nous emmena à l'infirmerie, suivi de près par mon frère et ses amis. Madame Pomfresh regarda la petite procession débarquer dans l'infirmerie.

-Miss Potter que s'est-il passé ?

-J'ai trébuchet et je me suis cogner la cheville contre le banc.

-Est-ce que vous arrivez à bouger ?

Je remuais ma cheville. La douleur était forte mais rien ne m'empêchait de la faire. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa ainsi qu'à tous les autres.

-Tenez, c'est une potion antidouleur. Je vais appliquer un baume pour les hématomes. Ce soir il faudra reprendre de votre traitement à titre préventif.

-Merci. Dis-je en avalant la potion.

Je grimaçais, le gout était atroce. Madame Pomfresh enduit ma cheville d'un baume qui sentait fort lui aussi. Elle me fit aussi un bandage pour maintenir ma cheville et la protéger. Je sortis en prenant appui sur mon frère. J'avais voulu y échapper mais James était intraitable. Soit ça soit il me portait pour sortir.

Je les remerciais quand ils me laissèrent devant ma salle de classe.

-Attend Sirius, on peut parler. Demandais-je le cœur battant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à mon frère que je n'arrivais pas à interpréter mais qui me fit mal.

-A propos de ce que je t'ai demandé…tu sais quoi oublie. Fais comme si j'avais rien dit.

-Euh, d'accord. Dit-il avec une expression soulager qui me vrilla le cœur.

Il me lança un regard avant de partir lentement rejoindre ses camarades. Peu après les élèves arrivèrent. Je ravalais la boule qui s'était formé dans ma gorge et adressait un sourire rassurant a Annabeth quand elle me demanda ma cheville allait bien.

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer en cours. J'étais tellement idiote de croire que Sirius pouvait tenir à moi autrement que comme la petite sœur de James. D'autres filles plus belle et plus intelligente que moi avaient essayé, pourquoi est-ce que le résultat aurait été différent pour moi.

Au moins j'avais tenté ma chance, je n'aurais aucun regret en me demandant ce qui aurait pu se passer si je ne lui avais pas demander d'être mon cavalier.

Ce soir-là, en rentrant dans notre dortoir, Annabeth me dit de partir devant, qu'elle me rejoindrait après. J'étais tellement maussade que je lui obéi sans me poser de question. Quand elle arriva, j'étais déjà en pyjama. Elle s'installa sur mon lit et me tendit un pot de pâte à tartiner.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Du Nutella. C'est génial pour les peines de cœur. Me dit-elle avec un air navré.

-Comment tu sais…

-Je suis déjà passé par là.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant tu es super gentille et mignonne.

-Parfois ça ne suffit pas. Tu sais au début Henry m'a mis un râteau. J'en ai pleuré pendant des semaines.

-Sérieusement !

-Oui. Quand ma mère m'a vu en mode larve, elle m'a tendu un pot de Nutella et m'a dit que ça finirai par aller mieux. Elle avait raison.

-Mais maintenant tu sors avec Henry. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je suis passé à autre chose. J'ai même eu un petit ami, avec qui ça n'a pas marché. On est resté ami avec Henry et puis à un moment il m'a proposé d'aller à Pré au lard avec lui. Au début j'ai hésité mais il me plaisait toujours alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Et voilà.

-Aucune chance que ça m'arrive. Marmonnais-je en entamant le pot.

-Tu veux me dire qui c'est ?

-C'est…Sirius.

-Oh.

-Je lui ai demandé d'être mon cavalier au bal, il a fait une de ses têtes. J'ai cru qu'il allait me vomir dessus. C'était il y a quelque jours, depuis il m'a évité dès que possible. Je lui ai dit d'oublier.

Je me resservi une autre cuillère. Merlin ce que cette pâte à tartiner est bonne.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu qu'il te donne une vraie réponse ?

\- Je ne sais pas sur le moment ça m'a paru être la meilleure solution. Je n'aurais pas supportée qu'il me repousse.

-Tu vas voir ça va aller mieux. Et puis demain on va à Pré au lard. Tu vas pouvoir te changer les idées.

-On pourra aller à la librairie ?

-Oui, mais pas trop longtemps d'accord.

-Hum. Annabeth ?

-Oui.

-Merci.

-De rien les amis c'est fait pour ça.

Le lendemain j'allais effectivement un peu mieux. A ce demandé s'il n'y avait pas un peu d'une potion inconnu dans ce fameux Nutella. J'arrivais même à m'enthousiasmer vis-à-vis de Pré au lard. Ma belle humeur dura jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Alice et Franck. Nous devions nous rejoindre au trois balais. Comme les autres fois l'endroit était plein a craqué d'élèves. Je passais mon visage dans l'encadrement de la porte avec méfiance.

J'arrivais à repérer mon frère dans toute cette cohue. Il était dos à moi mais je pouvais reconnaitre ses cheveux en pétard entre mille. Je pâlis légèrement en m'avançant dans la taverne. Ils étaient à l'autre bout de la salle et je devais me mêler à la foule pour les rejoindre. Les chances de me faire mal étaient très grande.

Je pris une inspiration et continuais mon chemin. J'esquivais de mon mieux les élèves survolté par la chaleur et la perspective de boire une beurrebière.

Quelqu'un me percuta.

-Aie !

-Pardon.

-Non, c'est rien. Dis-je en massant mon épaule endolorie.

-Fait attention quand tu marches tu aurais pu lui faire mal. S'éleva une voix derrière moi.

Je me figeais en reconnaissant ce timbre grave qui me faisait fondre depuis des années. Sirius m'avait rejoint et il fixait le jeune homme qui m'était rentré dedans, un quatrième année. Il me prit par le bras et m'entraina à sa suite.

\- Suis-moi, je vais nous frayer un chemin.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Que pouvais-je dire ? Il me tenait fermement et il écartait les gens avec une efficacité remarquable. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement quand nous avons rejoint la table. Je pris place à côté d'Alice et saluait tout le monde.

Je restais avec eux un petit moment, la conversation était agréable. J'en oubliais presque la tension dans mon estomac du à ma proximité avec Sirius. Je reposais mon verre vide.

-Tu n'as plus de beurrebière ! S'exclama James. Bouge pas je vais t'en chercher une autre.

-Non merci James. J'ai prévu de passer le reste de ma journée avec Annabeth et je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard.

-D'accord. Me répondit-t-il avec un air déçu.

Je les saluais et me levais pour les laissais. Heureusement une partie de l'effervescence était retombé et je pu me faufiler jusqu'à la sortie sans problème. Je rejoignis Annabeth, Henry et Timothy. Ils étaient tout près de la taverne.

-Kate ! Ça tombe bien on venait voir si tu avais fini.

-C'est bon. Alors on commence par quoi ?

-Pourquoi pas la librairie ? Plus vite commencé plus vite fini ! S'exclama Henry.

Annabeth lui donna un petit coup de coude. Les deux amoureux partirent devant et je me plaçais à coté de Timothy.

-Désolée si je suis un peu en retard.

-Non ne t'en fait pas mais je suis soulagé de ne plus avoir à tenir la chandelle.

-On est deux à la tenir maintenant.

-On peut dire ça. Ou alors on peut le voir comme un double rencard.

Je regardais Kate s'éloigner, elle se faufila entre les personnes restantes sans problème. Je détournais le regard pour voir Lily me regarder avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Je repensais à la conversation qu'on avait eue hier tous les deux.

Nous venions de déposer Kate et d'aller en défense contre les forces du mal. Après ça James avait un entrainement de Quidditch. Je l'avais accompagné tout comme Lily. Peter et Remus était resté pour travailler le devoir de métamorphose de Peter.

J'étais silencieux, ça m'arrivait depuis que Kate m'avait demandé de l'accompagner au bal, et plus ou moins avouer qu'elle m'aimait. Sa décision de me dire de tout oublier m'avait surpris. Soulagé aussi en toute honnêteté.

-Est-ce que ça va Sirius ? M'avait demandais Lily.

-Hein ? Oui. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Tu es perdu dans ton monde depuis quelque temps. Alors je voulais savoir si tu voulais m'en parler.

-Non tout va bien.

Nous avions reporté notre attention sur l'entrainement.

-Rien à voir avec Kate ?

Je me redressais et la fixais.

-Comment… ?

-On a un peu discuté avec Kate. Tu sais ce que tu vas lui répondre ?

-Non, je n'ai même plus à le faire. Elle a annulé son invitation.

-Oh. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait changé d'avis. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas non plus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es devenu vert quand elle a parlé de James. Et avant tu étais blanc quand tu as compris ce qu'aller au bal signifiait pour elle. Elle a sans doute compris que pour toi James passait avant tout et préférer revenir sur sa proposition plutôt que tu lui dises non.

-Qu'est-ce que James vient faire la dedans ?

-James a tout à voir là-dedans. Est-ce qu'elle te plait Sirius. Réfléchi juste à ça. Oublie que c'est Kate Potter, la petite sœur de James. Est-ce que Kate, juste Kate pourrait être une fille que tu aimerais ? Une fois que tu as la réponse à cette question, tu sais quelle réponse lui donner.

Je m'étais tût. Pourquoi faire ça, alors qu'elle m'avait jeté en quelque sorte.

Malgré tout je n'arrêtais pas de repenser aux paroles de Lily. Et quand j'avais vu Kate entrer dans le pub je n'avais pu m'empêcher de l'observer. Elle avait légèrement maquillé ses yeux bleu de noir. Ses cheveux brun coupé court étaient dégagé derrière ses oreilles. Elle portait un short qui descendait jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses et un débardeur. Je trouvais cela dangereux toute cette peau découverte avec sa maladie.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me lever pour la protéger. Je refusais de m'arrêter sur ce besoin de la protéger. Après tout je le faisais depuis que James me l'avait présenté.

Après ça nous étions partit trainer un peu. HoneyDuckes, Zonko, la cabane hurlante. Nous avions fait le plein de victuailles pour jouer des tours. Nous étions de retour vers le centre de Poudlard quand nous avions vu Kate et ses amis. Elle nous avait dit qu'elle était avec Annabeth mais elle n'avait pas précisé qu'il y aurait d'autres garçons. Surtout le grand blond qui souriait tout le temps.

Ils sortaient de chez HoneyDuckes les mains pleines de confiseries. Le grand blond, Timothy, se pencha et lui dit quelque chose. Elle rigola à ses paroles. Il se pencha encore plus et lui chuchota quelque chose elle rougit et acquiesça.

-Non mais vous avez vu ce sale Troll ! Il ose encore s'approcher de ma sœur. Je vais le transformer en vieux crapaud baveux tellement laid que même sa mère ne voudra plus l'approcher.

-James calme toi. Kate est une grande fille et si elle veut se rapprocher de ce garçon elle en a le droit. L'interrompis Lily.

-Non, aucun mec ne s'approche de ma sœur sans mon accord.

\- Sirius ou tu vas ? Me demanda Remus.

-Ils s'écartent. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce qu'ils se disent ? Demandais-je en me retournant.

-J'arrive.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et nous suivit. Tout comme Remus et Peter. Kate et Timothy s'était arrêter près de l'entrer d'une ruelle. James se plaqua contre l'un des coté et je fis de même pour l'autre. Lily vint prendre place à côté de moi. Remus et Peter prirent place près de James.

-Kate, je voulais savoir si tu avais un cavalier pour le bal. Parce que sinon n aurait pu y aller tous les deux.

-Oh, euh…

-Hors de question que tu ailles au bal avec ma sœur ! s'écria James en déboulant dans la ruelle.

-Si tu ne te dépêche pas, quelqu'un va te la piquer sous le nez. Me murmura Lily avant d'entrer dans la ruelle pour crier sur James avec l'aide de Kate.

-James espèce de sale nifleur. Tu vas arrêter de te mêler de ma vie.

-James a raison. Intervins-je. Tu n'iras pas au bal avec ce type. Tu iras avec moi.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge pendant que tous les regards se tournaient vers Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sirius ?

-Je vais être ton cavalier.

-Kate…

-Pardon Timothy. Est-ce que tu peux retrouver les autres le temps que je tire un peu tout ça au clair.

-Oui, euh tu me donneras ta réponse plus tard.

Nous sommes sortis de la ruelle pour nous rendre vers la cabane hurlante là où il n'y avait pas trop de monde. Remus et Peter avait préféré aller ailleurs.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu déboules comme ça en plein dans une conversation James ? Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? Tu m'avais dit que tu ne ferais plus ça.

-On s'en fiche. Ce type ne me revient pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'approche.

Je refermais la bouche face à tant de mauvaise foi. James se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-J'aimerais que tu m'explique pourquoi tu vas être le cavalier de Kate.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-Mieux vaut moi plutôt que quelqu'un comme lui. Déclara Sirius en désignant l'endroit où l'on se trouvait avant. Tu me connais ta sœur est comme la mienne.

-Tu as fait ça pour qu'aucun mec ne s'approche d'elle ?

-Oui.

Je sentis un poids s'abattre sur mon cœur. James fini par faire un sourire à Sirius, A côté de moi Lily les foudroyait du regard. Elle prit James par le bras et l'emmena plus loin. Je me tournais vers Sirius et le dévisageais. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise face à mon regard.

-Tu viens au bal juste pour éloigner les garçons de moi ? Si c'est ça je refuse d'aller au bal avec toi. Je préfère encore y aller avec un troll des cavernes !

-Je n'y vais pas pour empêcher d'autre de t'approcher. Enfin si mais pas que pour ça comme je l'ai fait croire à James. Dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Alors pourquoi avoir dit ça a James ?

-Parce que sinon il aurait tout compliqué. Et c'est déjà compliqué dans ma tête. Je ne suis même pas sur de savoir pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

Je ne dis rien et le regardais. Il avait l'air embarrassé et sa main continuait à faire des allers retours sur son crâne. Se pourrait-il que ? Je me secouais intérieurement. L'espoir était trop faible et douloureux pour que je m'aventure sur ce terrain.

-Tu veux bien…être ma cavalière ?

-Bien sûr. Après tout je te l'avais demandé.

-Ok. Tu n'as pas des choses à faire. Acheter une robe ou autre chose.

-Si. Dis-je en passant devant lui. A plus.

-Ouais, a plus.

Je retrouvais Timothy un peu plus loin. Il me fit un petit signe et j'allais le rejoindre.

-Alors ?

-Je suis désolée Tim mais je vais au bal avec Sirius. Mais tu pourrais inviter Jade. Elle t'aime bien et je suis sure qu'elle rêverait d'aller au bal avec toi.

-Jade ? Non impossible, miss superficielle ne s'intéresse à moi que depuis que je suis devenue grand et batteur de Serdaigle. Avant elle me lançait plein de saleté.

-Oh. Désolée en tout cas de…

\- Non ne t'en fait pas. Dit-il en me faisant un pauvre sourire. On devrait peut être retrouvé les autres. C'est bientôt le moment ou Henry et moi on vous laisse devant les magasins de robes.

-Oui tu as raison.

Une fois qu'on eut retrouvé Annabeth et Henry, les deux garçons nous laissèrent. Annabeth se tourna vers moi les yeux brillants.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux. J'ai bien remarqué que Tim t'avais entrainé à l'écart.

-Oh. Il m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière.

-Ahh je le savais. Il craque pour toi. Alors qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu.

-En fait c'est un peu compliqué. Mon frère à débarquer criant qu'il ne me lasserait pas aller au bal avec Tim. Et la Sirius sort devant tout le monde qu'il sera mon cavalier au bal. Finalement j'ai dû refuser d'y aller avec Tim. Il avait l'air tellement malheureux que je me sens mal.

\- Mince, ce n'est pas de chance pour Tim. Mais attend tu m'as dit que tu y allais avec Sirius. Mais c'est super.

-Oui, enfin je crois. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait mais c'est déjà bon signe non ?

-C'est même plus que bon. Allez vient il faut qu'on trouve une robe magnifique pour toi. Tu dois être la plus belle pour l'homme que tu aimes !

-Ne t'oublie pas, toi aussi tu dois être époustouflante.

Nous avons passé le reste de l'après-midi affaire les magasins pour trouver nos robes de balle. Annabeth insista pour qu'on achète la panoplie complète : Robe, chaussure, bijoux maquillage pour moi car je n'en avais pas. C'était Annabeth qui avait insisté ce matin pour me maquiller. Finalement nous sommes rentrés à Poudlard avec plein de sac.

Le temps jusqu'au bal me parut très long. Tim était un peu plus froid avec moi bien qu'il m'assure qu'il ne m'en voulait pas du tout d'aller au bal avec Sirius. Mon frère me tenait à l'œil et il n'arrêtait pas de donner des instructions à Sirius pour le grand soir. Pas trop de danse, interdiction de sortir dans le parc ou d'aller dans une salle de classe. Couvre-feu à minuit pas une minute de plus. On serait avec lui et Lily tout au long de la soirée pour qu'il m'ait a l'œil. Bien sûr il avait une confiance absolue en Sirius. Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'il n'avait pas à se méfier des autres car je les aurais éconduits mais qu'il devait porter son attention sur son meilleur ami qui était le seul que je voulais.

Peu de temps après la sortie Pré au lard, il y avait eu une embrouille entre Lily et Sirius, je ne suis pas pourquoi mais après que les deux se furent enfermé dans une salle avec un assurditio, ils en étaient ressorti calme et de nouveau ami.

Entre Sirius et moi rien n'avait vraiment changé, si ce n'est la gêne qui semblait nous prendre quand nous étions en présence l'un de l'autre. Si bien qu'on parlait très peu ensemble.

Tout cela fit que la veille du bal j'éprouvais le besoin de parler avec quelqu'un, Lily. Elle me suivit dehors et on s'installa face au lac.

-Kate qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'y aller avec Sirius. Tout le monde va nous regarder, et il y aura James qui sera toujours à nous tourner autour.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour James, je me charge de le distraire.

-Comment ? Demandais-je désabusé.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

-Si jamais ça se passait mal avec Sirius ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a réellement décidé d'être mon cavalier.

-Hum, on s'est disputé à cause de ça.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, c'est surtout moi qui lui ai crié dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Que c'était un vrai salop de jouer avec toi de cette manière. Que s'il allait au bal avec toi pour cette raison il aurait mieux valu ne pas y aller du tout. Enfin tout ça quoi. Et il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit qu'il serait ton cavalier à Pré au lard. Seulement qu'il ne supportait pas que tu y ailles avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Oh. Dis-je en rougissant.

-Il nage en plein inconnu si tu veux mon avis mais je pense qu'il tient plus à toi qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre.

-Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça Lily.

Après notre discussion je m'étais sentie mieux. J'arrivais même à dormir comme un bébé. C'était tant mieux car la journée du lendemain allait être éprouvante.

Je passais une bonne partie de la matinée dans la bibliothèque pour m'isoler un peu de l'ambiance électrique qui régnait partout. Une fois le repas du midi prit je me levais pour regagner mon havre de paix pour encore quelque heure quand Sirius me rejoignis.

-Salut, c'était juste pour te dire que je t'attendrais devant la grande salle ce soir. On dit 19H30 ?

-C'est parfait. A ce soir.

-A ce soir.

Quand 16 heures arriva je reposais mon livre et regagnais le dortoir des Poufsouffles tranquillement. Une fois dans ma chambrée je constatais que les filles étaient installées sur leur lit à lire des magazines.

-Vous ne vous préparez pas ?

-Si, mais en attendant que nos vernis sèches ont regardaient les coiffures qu'on allait faire.

-Oh. C'est marrant j'aurais pensé que vous seriez toutes à courir partout.

-Ça viendra. Juste avant l'heure on va courir dans tous les sens. Me dit Annabeth. Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche. Après je te vernirais les ongles et on commencera le maquillage.

Je filais dans la salle de bain. Quand j'arrivais pour le vernissage et le maquillage Annabeth s'occupa de moi. Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

-Les sorts de beauté c'est ma passion. M'expliqua-t-elle. Alors tu voudrais quoi.

-Quelque chose de naturelle. Je ne veux pas ressembler à un pot de peinture.

-Ok.

Elle me posa un vernis rose transparent. Comme je ne voulais pas un trop gros maquillage elle se contenta d'unifier mon teint avec un peu de poudre. Un peu de mascara ainsi qu'un dégradé de fard à paupière noir vinrent parer mon visage. Ça faisait ressortir mes yeux bleus d'après elle. Elle appliqua aussi un rouge à lèvre de couleur rose un peu plus soutenu que mes lèvres au naturelle.

C'était joli et très discret. Pour la coupe elle se contenta de retenir les cheveux de devant qui étaient les plus longs avec une pince à fleur. J'aidais les autres filles à se coiffer, et à se maquiller. Finalement j'enfilais ma robe vers les dix-huit heures.

C'était une robe qui faisait un bustier noir avec des motifs argentés sur le buste. Elle s'évasait jusqu'aux genoux en un tissus vaporeux. Une paire de sandale à talon pas trop haut ainsi qu'un collier et un bracelet complétait le tout. J'aimais bien le résultat. Les filles s'étaient mises à courir partout. Je les aidais du mieux que je le pouvais mais au bout d'un moment je renonçais car elles risquaient de me faire tomber.

Je rejoignis donc la salle commune et attendis qu'Annabeth me rejoigne. Elle avait une robe empire beige qui lui allait à ravir et ses longs cheveux étaient rassembler en un chignon sophistiquer. Elle me sourit et ensemble nous avons pris le chemin pour la grande salle. Quand nous sommes arrivées il n'était que 19 heures.

-Pour une fois on ne pourra pas dire que ce sont les filles qui sont en retard. Dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-C'est sûr, je pari qu'Henry passe plus de temps que moi dans la salle de bain.

-Mon frère c'est sûr. Il essaye désespérément de se coiffer à chaque fois mais il n'y arrive jamais.

Henry et Tim nous rejoignirent alors qu'on rigolait en imaginant James devant son miroir. Ils étaient tous les deux très beau dans leur smoking. Ils nous complimentèrent et Tim fit un signe à sa cavalière pour qu'elle nous rejoigne. C'était une fille en cinquième année dont je ne me souvenais pas du nom. Elle avait l'air très timide et ses joues rougissaient à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait ou qu'elle regardait Timothy.

Finalement je remarquais mon frère et tous ses amis arriver. James était au bras de Lily qui resplendissait dans une robe blanche. Remus et Peter avait deux cavalières très belle aussi. L'une était à Poufsouffle et l'autre a Serdaigle si je me souvenais bien mais je ne connaissais pas leur nom.

Puis vint Sirius. Je leur fis un signe de la main. Mon frère pointa la tête dans notre direction et ils vinrent nous rejoindre. Sirius était magnifique dans son smoking encore plus que tous les autres réuni. Il s'arrêta un instant pour me dévisager quand il put voir ma robe. Mon cœur bâtit un peu plus vite. Il me fit un sourire et je me détendis.

-On y va ? Demanda James.

Tous acquiescèrent. Sirius pris ma main et nous avons tous pénétrer les uns derrières les autres dans la grande salle. Sirius se pencha vers moi.

-Tu es très jolie ce soir. Murmura-t-il.

-Merci. Tu es très beau toi aussi.

Je sentis que je devenais écarlate sous son regard. Je détournais la tête préférant me concentrer sur la décoration de la grande salle. Toutes les tables avaient été enlevées. A la place il y avait plein de table ronde de six à huit personnes. Aucune des couleurs des quatre maisons ne décoraient la pièce. Aux lieux de ça on avait disposé plein de tenture de couleur beige.

Nous étions partit nous installer près d'une table. Pour le moment la soirée n'avait pas officiellement commencé. Un orchestre de gobelin était en train de s'installer.

Finalement quand tout le monde fut arrivé Dumbledore nous fit un petit discours et il nous invita à manger un morceau avant de danser. J'étais assise à une table entouré de mon frère et ses amis. Sirius et Franck étaient partit nous chercher à boire. Je sentais parfois les coups d'œil haineux qu'une fille me lançait quand Sirius était près de moi mais j'avais décidé de ne pas y prêter attention.

On discuta tous un moment tout en mangeant. J'aurais bien voulu commencé à danser mais personne ne voulais se lancer. Le groupe commença à jouer un air de valse et je vis les professeurs se lever puis se diriger vers la piste. Au moins maintenant personne n'avait d'excuse.

Je lançais un regard à Sirius. James et Lily, ainsi que Remus et sa cavalière, Nina, se levèrent pour les rejoindre.

-Tu ne voudrais pas danser ?

-Non, tu as des talons. Tu pourrais te tordre la cheville et James me tuerait.

-Très bien. Dis-je en me levant pour aller me servir un verre.

-Attend ou tu vas ? Kate fait attention !

-Je ne suis pas une poupée Sirius. Je peux marcher dans une salle sans me fracturer quelque chose.

-Pardon. Dit-il au bout d'un moment. James m'a mis la pression pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

-A part mourir d'ennui ?

-A part ça oui. Rigola-t-il. Je crois même qu'il espère que c'est ce qu'il arrivera comme ça tu rentreras plus tôt.

-Ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Dis-je en posant mon verre.

Je m'avançais vers la piste de danse.

-Mon frère t'a ordonné de me protéger non ? Comment peux-tu le faire d'aussi loin ?

Il me rejoignit en un instant et me fit virevolter. Quand la danse se finit j'avais le souffle court. ON enchaina deux danse avant que James ne finisse par nous repérer et fonce sur nous.

-Kate ! Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Tu danses au milieu des gens en talon. Tu veux te briser la cheville ?

-Non. James tout va bien. Je peux danser sans me briser.

-James, je veille sur elle. Si j'ai le moindre doute je la ramène à son dortoir.

-Très bien. Mais tu la ramènes.

-Oui.

La musique changea de registre. C'était maintenant du disco. J'adorais ce genre. Je fis un grand sourire à ma future belle-sœur et prit sa main pour l'entrainer au milieu de la foule. Nous nous sommes déhanchés. Je ne sais pas comment réagi mon frère poule mais les deux garçons finirent par nous rejoindre.

Je m'amusais beaucoup durant toute la soirée. A minuit les préfets furent réquisitionnés pour renvoyer les plus jeunes dans leur dortoir. James me dit qu'il était l'heure de partir. Je protestais avec colère. Sirius s'interposa.

-Je la ramène chez les Poufsouffles.

J'allais protester quand je remarquais qu'il croisait les doigts dans son dos. Je fis mine de capituler. Je le suivis jusqu'à la sortie de la grande salle. Une fois aux pieds des escaliers il regarda autour de nous pour vérifier que personne ne regardait puis il prit ma main et nous entraina dehors.

L'air était un poil plus froid qu'à l'intérieur ce qui me fit du bien. Sirius nous emmena sous l'une des fenêtres de la grande salle.

-Je croyais que tu devais me ramener à mon dortoir.

-Oui, j'en ai bien l'intention. Mais je n'ai pas dit quand et par quel chemin. Sourit-il malicieusement.

-Mais que feras-tu si James rentre avant toi et que tu n'es pas dans le dortoir.

-Pas de soucis. Je suis partie en dernier du dortoir et j'ai pris soin de fermer mes rideaux d'un sort pour faire croire que j'étais dans mon lit.

-Astucieux ! Tu avais tout prévu.

-Disons que je me doutais que ton frère et toi n'aviez pas ma même définition du temps d'une soirée.

Depuis la grande salle j'entendis les premiers accords d'un slow. Je me balançais lentement sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Sirius me prit par la taille et me ramena contre lui. Nous avons dansé ainsi pendant un moment. Moi la tête posé contre son torse, les yeux fermé, respirant son odeur à plein poumon. C'était juste parfait.

Ça ressemblait aux scènes romantiques dans les livres que je lisais. J'avais toujours rêvé de vivre quelque chose dans ce genre. Malheureusement pour moi nous n'étions pas dans un livre. Je posais le pied sur un creux et mon talon s'enfonça dans la terre me faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Heureusement Sirius me tenait sinon j'aurais fini par terre avec peut être deux ou trois cote cassé. Quand je relevais les yeux Sirius avait le regard sombre.

-On ferait peut être mieux de rentrer.

-Non ! C'était rien ! S'il te plait.

-Encore une danse et après je te ramène.

Je retirais mes chaussures, lui adressais un sourire malicieux puis m'enfuis dans le parc.

-Kate ! Merde. Attend c'est dangereux, tu pourrais tomber ou même t'ouvrir le pied.

-M'en fiche !

Je finis par arriver au bord du lac et m'allongeais dans l'herbe la respiration courte. Sirius se planta au-dessus de moi.

-Bon sang Kate, tu ne peux pas courir dans le noir.

-Je sais mais c'est mon corps. Je sais ce qu'il peut supporter ou pas. J'en ai marre que d'autre décide à ma place que ce qui est le mieux pour moi.

Sirius pris place à côté de moi. Il me dévisagea un instant.

-Alors qu'est ce qui est le mieux pour toi.

-Qu'on me laisse faire ce que je veux.

-Comme quoi ?

-Courir dans le noir. Danser a la belle étoile. Dis-je en souriant.

Il se releva et m'aida à faire de même. Alors que j'allais me mettre en route vers les lueurs du château. Je sentis qu'on me soulevait.

-Tu n'as plus tes chaussures. M'expliqua-t-il.

-Mon héros. Dis-je un brin moqueur.

Sirius tressaillit. Il garda le silence jusqu'à l'endroit où j'avais abandonné mes affaires. Une fois que j'eu remis mes chaussures il me força à le regarder.

-Je n'ai rien d'un héros. C'est même le contraire. Dit-il en me scrutant. A moins que ce soit ça qui t'attires.

-T'es pas un méchant Sirius. Tu fais tout pour que je sois en sécurité depuis que je te connais. Je sais que tu n'es pas le tombeur que toutes les filles voient en toi. Je te connais, je sais que tu es tellement plus que ça.

Je m'approchais de lui.

-Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé d'être mon cavalier. Tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Je pense que tu t'en doute depuis longtemps.

-Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de l'émerveillement dans tes yeux quand tu me regardais. Mais je pensais que c'était juste une amourette de petite fille.

-Est-ce que ça y ressemble ? Dis-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je sentis les mains de Sirius venir délicatement se poser sur mon visage. Le caresser alors qu'il prolongeait ce qui au départ devait être un rapide baiser. Je me reculais et le regardais. Il tenait toujours mon visage entre ses mains.

Il se pencha de nouveau pour m'embrasser.

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps nous sommes restées là, sous la fenêtre à nous embrasser. Quand la grande porte s'ouvrit je sursautais et nous nous sommes séparés. Je lui lançais un regard incertain.

-Oui est ce qu'on va comme ça ?

-A ta salle commune.

Il rit devant mon air estomaqué.

-C'était une blague !

-Trop drôle.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à mon dortoir nous avons marché main dans la main. Devant la porte Sirius me donna de nouveau un baiser.

-On pourrait peut-être sortir ensemble. Commença-t-il. Si tu veux bien. On prendrait notre temps.

-J'aimerais bien. Par contre on ne devrait peut-être pas en parler à l'autre.

-Bonne idée. Je n'ai pas envie que ton frère me tue pour avoir osé toucher à sa petite sœur.


End file.
